Swimming
by tipsyBandit
Summary: This is the long awaited sequal to my other story, 'That sinking Feeling' lol it's only been 2 days . A series of oneshots regarding Romano's recovery from his latest suicide attempt. enjoy! Spamano of course  and there'll be more romance in this one!
1. Sleepless nights

**TheBoogyman-**

**Hola mi compadres (my spanish is a fail T-T)! What goes on? Well, here's the continuation of the last fic I promised to write. And for those of you just joining us, reading the previous fic isn't really necessary, but it would be nice to be all caught up in the story. Oh! And since everyone liked the title 'Swimming' I decided to us that.**

**Hetalia is hereby disclaimed by me! But I totally wish I could buy Lovi and Toni. Also, 'How Doth the Little Crocodile' and 'The Lobster Quadrille' both belong to the late Lewis Carroll.**

~.~.~.~.~.~

"Toni?" Lovino questions, poking his head in the older man's room. It had been 3 days since he came to live with his former boss due to his 'mental instability' and he was having a hard time falling asleep in the new setting. He really hated having to move in with Spain, even though he really loved him. He was all out of sorts here and without Feliciano to complain to, he just had to sit there and mope about it. It wasn't fair; he could handle himself! You attempt suicide a couple dozen times and suddenly you're 'not fit to look after yourself'.  
"Hm?" The Spaniard said, not looking up from the guitar in his lap. He seemed to be serenading Nicodemus, his a black kitten with a white tuft of fur on his chest.  
"C-can I sleep with you?" The younger man says embarrassedly. This is humiliating! What kind of grown man can't sleep in his own bed?  
Antonio looks up at his friend and smiles. He looks so precious and fragile standing there in his over-sized t-shirt and boxers. Almost like a china doll. A yell-y, angry, Italian china doll. The thought makes the old nation smile.  
"Of course you can sleep with me, mi amigo." He says happily, patting a spot on the bed between him and the fur-ball. Romano blushes, but comes into the room with little objection, closing the door behind him.  
He lets out a sigh as he flops down on the bed and scares the crap out of the small animal who was laying next to Toni. He's exhausted from his busy time with Spain. So far, Lovino had suffered through his 'therapy sessions' with Toni as to avoid visiting an actual therapist. He'd also taken up knitting and guitar because his friend insisted that he needed a hobby. And Toni had completely embarrassed him when Belgium came for dinner by bringing out the baby pictures of 'his little Lovi' in a dress. They'd also gotten a kitten, which Romano completely loved.  
"_IT'S SO FUCKING CUTE!"_ Was what he shrieked in sheer delight when he first saw the furry creature.  
It seemed everyone was finally settling into a routine and things were just starting to calm down. Of course that probably wouldn't last too long.  
These past few days had drained Romano of all his extra energy but he simply couldn't sleep. He was just so lonely in his new room.  
He NEEDED to get some sleep tonight, even if it meant sharing a bed with his pedophile of a friend.  
Toni turns off the lights and climbs into bed next Lovi. Sighing heavily, Romano feels sleep begin to creep in on him but he can't seem to silence his chaotic thoughts.  
"Antonio?" He asks quietly, hoping the Spaniard is still awake.  
"Sí, mi amor?"  
"I can't sleep." He whispers embarrassedly. Toni has a brilliant idea and shoots up and out of the bed, moving toward his closet. He emerges with a large book in his hands and lays back down in the bed, flicking on the lamp on the nightstand as he goes. Romano has a sudden moment of realization and giggles to himself.  
"Are you seriously going to read me a bed-time story? Toni, I'm 22, not 5." He states sarcastically. The Spaniard nods vigorously, flipping through the pages of the leather book. 'Collective works of Lewis Carroll' is printed on the cover. He remembers the book well. Toni used to read it to him as a child. He secretly loved poetry and Lewis Carroll was one of his favorite writers. Romano curls up with Nicodemus and they both give the Spaniard their full attention. Antonio stops at a page toward the end of the book.  
"Ooh! You used to love this one!" He says excitedly. Lovino rolls his eyes as the older nation clears his throat and begins.  
_"How doth the little crocodile  
improve his shining tail  
And pour the waters of the Nile  
On every golden scale._

_How cheerfully he seems to grin_  
_How neatly spreads his claws_  
_Inviting little fishes in, w__ith gentle smiling jaws." _Toni finishes, turning the page. Romano can't help but feel small again. Suddenly, he's back to being the four year old who sat in the Spaniards lap as he listened to him recite his favorite poems for the 1000th time. Antonio looks down at Romano, and when he sees the young man's big green eyes looking up at him expectantly, he continues on.  
_"'Will you walk a little faster?' said a whiting to a snail._

'_There's a porpoise close behind us and his treading on my tail._

_See how eagerly the lobsters and the turtles all advance!_

_They are waiting on the shingle—will you come and join the dance?_

_Will you, won't you, will you, won't you, will you join the dance?_

_Will you, won't you, will you, won't you, won't you join the dance?_

"_You can really have no notion how delightful it will be_

_When they take us up and throw us, with the lobsters, out to sea!"_

_But the snail replied, "Too far, too far!" and gave a look askance—_

_Said he thanked the whiting kindly, but he would not join the dance._

_Would not, could not, would not, could not, would not join the dance._

_Would not, could not, would not, could not, could not join the dance._

"_What matters it how far we go?" his scaly friend replied._

"_There is another shore, you know, upon the other side._

_The further off from England the nearer is to France—_

_Then turn not pale, beloved snail, but come and join the dance._

_Will you, won't you, will you, won't you, won't you join the dance?_

_Will you, won't you, will you, won't you, won't you join the dance ?"_

Antonio takes a breath and is about to continue on to the next poem when notices that Romano has fallen asleep. Smiling, he turns out the light and sets the book aside before kissing Lovi on the forehead and falling asleep too.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~

**Kk. That's all for today. I hope I can finish another one by the end of the day (I've been typing these on my phone the whole time. Lolol) but today I'm going into Chinatown which is all the way in Manhattan, so no promises! Thanks for reading! Please review!**

**P.s. I totally just used my cat in this story. =)**

**P.P.s WHY DIDN'T ANYONE TELL ME THE TEXT MESSED UP! GAHH! *dies of embarressment***

**P.P.P.s Mkay, it's fixed.**


	2. Nicky is vicious

**TheBoogyman-**

**Hurray! Next chappy! Typed this in Chinatown yesterday and I just got the chance to post it. Thanks to all my readers you guys are the best and comments make me super happy! Kthxbai!**

~.~.~.~.~.~.~

"Is he still sitting there?" Antonio questioned, peaking in at Lovino, who was sitting at the kitchen table, glaring angrily at the freezer. The Spaniard was used to Lovi's anger, but this was ridiculous! He'd been sitting there for 3 hours!  
"Yup. Still there. And he threw a tomato at me when I asked if he was ok, so I suggest leaving him there." Belgium stated, looking up from Toni's new guitar. The Spaniard looked over and sighed.  
"Bel, could you please not break that? I just bought it yesterday..." he said, peaking back in on Romano.  
"I'm not BREAKING it. I'm making it _better_." She said with a cheery grin. The blonde plucked another string and winced at the sound.  
"Well _that_ doesn't sound right..." she muttered to herself. Antonio rolled his eyes and turned his attention back to Lovi.  
'_I guess the best thing,_' he thinks to himself, '_would be to go in and ask him'_. Then, poking his head in to search for any projectile tomatoes, he steps into the kitchen and stands behind the Italian's chair, leaning over him.  
"What?" The angry young man says, looking up.  
"Oh, nothing. Just checking on you." Toni says brightly. "So, what did the fridge do?" Lovino turns to face him with a questioning look.  
"What on earth are you talking about?" He asks. Antonio sighs. '_Guess it wasn't as serious as I thought._' He thinks silently.  
"You've been glaring at it for over 3 hours. And you hit Bel with a tomato when she asked about it."  
"Oh... well, see, I kinda can't move." Lovi said quietly, looking embarrassed.  
"Why not? Is some wrong?" Toni asked in a panicky voice, assuming the worst.  
"No, but..." Romano said with a sigh. "Promise you won't laugh?"  
"Of course." The Spaniard replied, looking confused.  
"Nicky was in my lap and he fell asleep and if I move glares at me so now I'm stuck because I don't want my balls cut off." He whispers, nervously shifting to show the black cat snoozing in his lap. The furry creature opened an eye and looked up at the pair. Sighing, Antonio reaches over to remove the kitten and it lets out a vicious his, baring it's tiny fangs and claws.  
Toni pulls his hand back quickly, eyes wide with fright. The cat yawns and stretches, then jumps out of Lovino's lap. The Italian lets out a relieved sigh and stands, brushing the fur out of his lap.  
"Thanks." He says, a light smile on his face. Toni smiles back and, before Lovi can stop him, pulls him into a warm hug and kisses his forehead. The younger nation rolls his eyes and shrugs out of the hug.  
"And Bel?" Toni asks, pulling out the supplies for dinner.  
"What about her?" The red-head questions, pulling out a large pan and turning on the stove.  
"You threw a tomato at her!" He says exasperatedly.  
"Oh, she ate the last of the frozen waffles. I really wanted that waffle." Romano states absent mindedly. Now it's Toni's turn to roll his eyes.  
"What? I'm emotionally distraught. I _needed_ that waffle to help in my recovery..." he says, cutting into some tomatoes and throwing them in the pan.  
Then, from the living room, they here the little blonde nation get up and walk toward the kitchen.  
"It was a really good waffle." She says, smiling and sitting down in the seat Romano had just vacated.  
"Shut up and do the dishes..." the Italian grumbles, flicking a piece of tomato at her.


	3. Kitty killed Gilbird

**TheBoogyman-**

**Hi! Yay third chappy! This one is more about Gilbert than Lovino, but it popped into my head and I didn't feel like posting it as a separate story, so it managed to sneak its way into this fic. I love Prussia. He's, like, awesome and sheet. Lolol**

**Anyway, I disclaim Hetalia, rada rada rada (lmao that just reminded me of Schnitzel :3)**

**~.~.~.~.~.~**

Another day in Antonio's house. Nothing special. It _could_ have been a relaxing day, but unfortunately the other two members of the ever-infamous Bad Touch Trio decided to drop by. There weren't doing anything particularly bad; just drinking and talking. And touching, of course. Never the less, Lovino was feeling just social enough to join them in the living room, though he didn't really become part of the conversation, only adding his input when he felt it was needed. At around 2am, the party of four began to wind down and Gilbert was preparing to leave when he noticed something was missing.  
"Has anyone seen Gilbird?" He asks, checking under the couch cushions. He wasn't usually concerned for his fluffy, yellow friend, but he hadn't seen the chick in hours. But Gilbird was fine. He could handle himself. Right?

Antonio chuckles from his seat on the couch.  
"Hey, maybe Nicky ate 'im. That cat 's pretty mean sometimes..." he says jokingly, his words slurring from the immense amount of rum he's had. And while it was meant to be a joke, the mere thought of any harm coming to his feathered friend was enough to send the albino into a panic-enduesd frenzy. That little yellow chick was Gilberts closest friend. His confidant. He'd had him since he was just a little egg. Losing Gilbird was something the German's mind couldn't even begin to process  
"NOOO! Wo ist meine Gilbird!" He shrieks franticly, sobbing wildly as he continued his search for the small yellow chick. Seeing their friend's desperation, Francis and Toni begin looking for Gilbird as well. Eventually even Lovi starts to look. Suddenly, a certain aforementioned kitten saunters by, tail swishing cheerily and yellow feathers poking out his mouth. Gilbert notices Nicky and starts wailing.  
"YOU KILLED GILBIRD! YOU UN-AWESOME BASTARD!" He screams, lunging toward the animal. But, lucky for the cat, Lovino dives for the fur-ball at the last minute, snatching him from Gilberts grasp. The German becomes completely enraged, screaming random profanities in his native language. Francis and Antonio rush over to hold him back before he kills the terrified kitten or Lovi. When his rage is spent, he starts to cry and sob about his awesome, and now dead, bird. When the two nations release him, he simply flops to the floor, face first, and continues wailing.  
"Gilbert, come on. Get up. I'm sure that Gilbird is perfectly fine. He's probably just hiding." Francis coos soothingly. Gilbert calms significantly, his crying reduced to sniffling and a case of the hiccups.  
"Real*hic*ly?" He whimpers, sitting up.  
"Of course! Nicky wouldn't eat him! I was just kidding, Gil" Toni chimes in. He hadn't realized how much Gilbert needed his pet.  
"Mkay. But why is he covered in feathers then?" He says, sending a venomous glare at the kitten that Lovi was finally setting on the floor. All four men turned to stare at the small creature with questioning eyes. The cat, as if reading their minds, bounds off in the other direction, calling for them to follow.  
The trio rushes after him and Romano, sighing dramatically follows behind.  
'I should have just stayed in my room' he thinks to himself.  
The three men follow Nicky all the way to one of the hall closets upstairs. The fur-ball dives into a shoe box and pops back out with a yellow ball of fluff in his mouth. It gently sets down the tiny chick at Gilbert's feet and begin licking it and prodding it with his paw. Suddenly, the Gilbird puffs up and opens his beady eyes, blinking at the world around him.  
"Peep!" It chirps happily upon spotting it's human friend. Gilbert can't help but smile as he picks up the little ball of feathers in his hands, placing him on his head. Then, turning to the cat, he begins to stroke him behind the ear.  
"Ok, I take back what I said. Your awesome. Not as awesome as me and Gilbird, but totally the awesomest cat in the world. Congrats." He says, scooping the kitten into his arms and standing up.  
"You know awesomest isn't a word, right" Lovi says sarcastically. Gilbert snorts turning to face the Italian.  
"Silly Romano. If the awesome me says it's a word, then it obviously is a word." He says with a grin. Lovino rolls his eyes.  
"Yea, sure..." he says, plucking Nicky out of the albino's hands and walking off to his room down the hall.  
"Shut up, Lovino! DON'T MAKE ME INVADE YOUR VITAL REGIONS!" Gilbert shouts frustratedly after him as Francis and Toni laugh at the little scene.  
The night proceeds as normal, with lots of booze and laughing and several other mishaps (including an incident with some lighter fluid, a roll of paper towel, and a very expensive lamp). Francis and Gilbert ended spending the night and Lovino came in to yell at them at 6am for being so loud. But for the rest of the evening, everyone acts as if the 'Gilbird Incident' never happened.  
But since that day, Gilbert has kept a much closer watch on his tiny, yellow friend.

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

**Mkay, I felt Gilbert was just a little (or a lot) OOC, but I don't really care. And a lot of this was un-necessary and/or stupid, so if you guys really don't like it I'll take it down and try again. Kk that's it. Please review!**

**P.s. lolol if anyone notices my South Park referance, you are awesome and deserve a cookie**


	4. Giant Sock Monster

**OH MAH GODZ. I am sooooooo sorry for not posting in so long but I have just been so busy! My dad just went to jail(hurray!) and my Japanese aunt had to come live with us for quite some time. She just recently went home and now it feel all empty. And then I had midterms right after she left which didn't much help. So now that my schedual has cleared up again I can finally start posting again.**

**Again, I am so sorry for the long hiatus and I promise to upload at least once a week. And I am sooooo thankful to the people who commented and added my story to the favorites.**

Giant Sock Monster-

Four hours. Four hours and six large balls of lime green yarn and all he has to show for it is a sock. Albeit, a gigantic sock, but a sock none the less. _And it wasn't even in a pair_.  
Lovino glares down at the offending item and sets it down beside him.  
"How dare that bastard leave me all alone with nothing to do but knit!" He shouts angrily to no one in particular.  
The bastard in question would be one Antonio Carriedo, _of course_. Who else could make a certain red-headed Italian's blood boil like that? He'd left for the day to run errands and Romano had _zero_ intention of lugging around heavy groceries all day so he stayed behind. Little did he know the television would break. And right in the middle of _Iron Chef_ too! So he'd reduced himself to knitting. Lucky for him, Spain had told Matthew to stop by today, as he felt uncomfortable about leaving Lovino home alone for extended periods of time. But waiting for the Canadian proved to be quite the challenge.  
Hence the gigantic green sock.  
Suddenly, a knock at the door stirs the angsty young man from his thoughts. He gets up and trudges over to the heavy oak doors.  
"Hey Roma! I brought som-"  
"OH THANK GOD! Matt, you have NO idea how boring it is here!" The Italian shouts, dragging his confused friend inside.  
"Sooooo... what did you bring?" he questions, eying him warily. Matthew's ideas tend not to be all that safe... or legal. A big grin spreads across Matt's face as he pulls a clear plastic snack bag out of his book bag. In the bag is what the Canadian refers to as "special spice".  
"Weed? Really?" Lovi questions, looking his fellow nation up and down before sighing.  
What else is there for him to do?  
"Fine. But only because there is nothing else to do. And we are only gonna smoke this one time! Never again! Not after what you did to me last time!" He says, pointing an accusing finger at his friend.  
"Oh, come on, Lovi. You can _still_ be mad about that! How was I supposed to know that it wasn't a girl?" He says nonchalantly, side-stepping the red-head and heading toward the kitchen table. He opens up his bag and dumps out enough Twinkies and chips to fill a convenience store.  
"Wow. That's a lot of Twinkies..." Lovi says, ripping open a bag of Hot Cheetos.  
"Yea I know. Don't you remember what we did last time? We almost ate an entire tomato field! I'm not risking that again, man. I don't want Toni to threaten my life again. The dude is friggin scary!" He says, shuddering at the memory. Lovi rolls his eyes and takes a seat at the kitchen table.  
"Shut up and roll. I wanna be at least kinda sober when the pomodoro bastardo gets home."

As Romano sits quietly and watches his friend light up the joint, he can't help but reflect on their strange new relationship.  
They'd always been friendly, but they never really hung out except to go out for drinks after meetings to discuss Alfred's idiocy. It wasn't until after the incident that they even started actually calling each other by their real names.  
And yet, here they were. It seemed to him that they had been brothers their whole lives rather then two nations that had crossed paths just a few years ago.  
He smiles to himself as he recalls their first encounter.

~.~  
_Feli bounced around in his seat, eager to present his innovative, albeit stupid, ideas to his fellow G8s. His brother sat next to him glaring daggers at France, who sat quietly across from him. Spain had just threatened to cut off his nose and make him eat it for pulling on Lovi's curl and now the nation of amour was trying his very best to blend into his seat.  
A blonde haired nation came strolling into the room with what appeared to be a small bear waddling behind him. Feliciano jumped out of his seat and rushed over.  
"Signore America! I have some great ideas about the whole '__global warming__' thingy. Maybe we could find a giant doggie an-" Lovi strolls over and cuts him off mid-sentence.  
"Idiot! That isn't America. That's CANADA." He says pinching the bridge of his nose. Then he feels something nudge his leg lightly and looks down to see two big, brown eyes gazing up at him. Everything goes silent as Matthew watches Romano drop to his knees, eye level with Kumajiro. But then a confused look comes across both his and Feliciano's face as Lovi begins to pet the bear gentle on the head and lets out a playful giggle.  
"He's so cute! What's his name?" He says, looking up with a childish smirk.  
"Kumajiro. He's my little friend." He replies, patting the small bear on the head. Kuma looks up at him with questioning eyes, as if to say 'who the heck are you?', but then Lovi picked him up and he turned his attention back to the warm body holding him. The Italian turned and shot a pleading look at his fellow nation. Matthew sighs and caves.  
"I guess you can hold him... but just till the meetings over!" He says, giving a worried look as Lovino takes his seat and starts speaking quietly in Italian to the polar bear in his arms. Matt sighs again and takes his seat next to America.  
This was gonna be a loooonng meeting..._

The fact that Lovino could tell him apart from Alfred was what really made Matt hang out with him. He was just so glad to have one of his fellow countries recognize him.  
He takes a long drag off the joint and hands it to the Italian sitting across the table from him.  
"Here goes nothing..." he chuckles as his friend puts the roll of paper to his lips and takes a drag.

~.~.~.~.~.~

-2 hours later-

"Duuuddee... the Lion King... its... amaziiinngg..." the now wasted Canadian slurred out. His equally high friend chuckled as he opened another Twinkie. He takes a bite but pauses and looks into the soft, spongy pastry.  
"Hey Matt?" He says, poking at the cream filling.  
"Hmmmmmm~" he says, grinning like an idiot.  
"Whada ya think they put in these?" The Italian questions. His friend turns toward him, pokes his finger in the cream and pops it into his mouth before pausing to think.  
"Unicorn sperm." He says, sinking back into his seat.  
"You sure?" Lovino asks, eyeing the snack warily.  
"Yeah. I'd recognize that taste anywhere." He says, taking a sip of his beer.  
"How do you know what unicorn sperm tastes like..." Lovi asks, shooting his friend a puzzled look. Matt chuckles and rolls over so that his legs are dangling off the couch.  
"My brother England is a sick, sick bastard..." he mumbles, turning his head back to the tv, but something in the corner of the room catches his eye.

"Roma?"

"Hmmmmmm" Lovi replies, popping the rest of the Twinkie in his mouth.

"What the maple is that?" The Italian turns toward what his friend is pointing at and is taken aback by the site.

A large, green, _moving_ sock.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" the pair shriek in horror and hop up onto the couch, Lovi hopping into Matt's arms.

"WAIT! Why did you scream!" the confused Canadian says, panting.

"Cuz it's MOVING! AHHH!" the red-head screams, burying his face in his friends shoulder.

"Oh… AHHH!" Matthew screams as well, snatching up a pillow and unsuccessfully chucking it at the moving undergarment. Lovino hops out of his arms and starts throwing as well. However, due to their current state of high-ness, all pillows completely missed the target, which was steadily inching closer.

And just when the situation couldn't get anymore frantic, the pair's savior enters.

"Umm… Is everything okay in here?" A very confused Antonio Carriedo asks from the doorway. Francis, Gilbert, and Seychelles stand behind him, peaking in on the curious scene.

"TONI! SAVE MEEEEEE~!" Lovino shrieks from his hiding spot behind Matthew. Toni peaks over the edge of the couch and spies the 'vicious' sock and rolls his eyes. Waltzing over calmly, he pulls the sock off the floor and reveals an innocent looking polar bear. He turns to the two young men standing on the couch and cocks an eyebrow.

"Monster sock, huh Lovi." He chuckles, shaking his head. The Italian starts to tear up and hops off the couch and wraps his arms around the older nation's neck.

"Toni! You saved us!" He says snuggling with the Spaniard. Confused, but delighted, Antonio hugs him back.

"I don't know what's going on, but I'm just gonna go with it." He says cheerily, pulling Lovino closer.

"I looooovvvvveee you, pomodoro bastard" Romano says, swaying lightly in his arms.

"Really, Lovi? You looooovvvvveee me?" Toni chuckles. He watches his little tomate sway lightly in his arms, quietly mumbling a small lullaby in a mixture of Italian and Spanish. He can't help but smile down on the younger nation.

On the other side of the room, another kind of 'moment' was happening.

"Daddy! Gilbo! When did you guys get here?" Matthew says goofily, throwing his arms around the two older nations.

"The awesome us have been here for, like, five minutes already…" Gilbert says, straighten up his friend. Matthew looks up at him, a confused expression on his face. Then he turns to Seychelles, a creeper grin on his face.

"Bonjour, mon amour." He says seductively in French. "Vous regardez se soir beuiful."

The innocent girl blushes and stutters out a nervous reply, his flirtatious attitude catching her off guard.

"M-merci." She says, Frances sighing at the romance of the situation.

~.~.~.~.~

-somewhere in another part of the house-

"THAT was hilarious, Kuma." Snickers the little black kitten. The polar can barely reply as he rolls on around the floor, giggling like a maniac.

"Oh god! Did you see Lovino's face? Priceless!" he chokes out between laughter.

"Forget that! When Matthew started screaming? Oh mah god! I've never seen anything that funny!" the kitten shrieked, doubling over onto the ground.

"Yea, that was- wait… Who is Matthew?" Kumajiro asked cluelessly. Nicky shot him a curious glance before walking away, shaking his head at his friends stupidity.

"What?"

**Well, what did you think? Again, really sorry about the hiatus. I took a while to write this but I really liked how it came out compared to the rest of my chapters. I promise not to randomly disappear on you guys again!**

**Lol I absolutely LOVE the possibility of Matthew being a stoner XD. A little OC, but I based it off my pot-head experiences with my pot-head cousins and friends. XP**


	5. Dirty Dancing

Hi! I'm so sorry I didn't keep my promise but writers block is an evil thing… :(

I really like what I came up with though! Please don't hate me… The ending does seem a little fail now though…

But this is kinda building up to the rest of the story, just so you know. And that is also why it is so short.

And for all those who do not know who Leon is, that is said to be Hong-Kong's human name. At least, according to the Hetalia Wiki.

I disclaim. There, happy?

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Dirty Dancing; The Makings of The New Bad Touch Trio?

"Dirty Dancing? _Really_?" The Italian asked Hong-Kong as his Asian friend popped the disk into the DVD player.

About 3 weeks ago, China and Spain came up with the brilliant idea that if the two young nations would become good friends if they locked them in a room together long enough. Surprisingly, after a few hours in a small hall closet at Wang Yao's large summer home, the two are now close companions. Now, along with Matthew, they have formed somewhat of a new Bad Touch Trio, having already been arrested 4 times for public indecency and shoplifting from a lingerie store.

Tonight, the three friends were coming together for a simple moving, after Antonio had scolded them yet again for being dragged home by the police. The plan was to stay in and not cause trouble and not steal and not threaten the genitals of that innocent bartender in Barcelona.

"Don't pretend you don't LOVE this movie, Vargas, cause we both know you sing the songs in the shower." Leon said with a devious smirk.

"Ooooo~" Canada chimed, ribbing Lovino slightly.

"Aw shut up." The red-head huffed, putting on his signature pout.

"Come on guys. Let's just enjoy the movie." Hong-Kong said, hopping into the spot between Matt and Lovi.

~.~.~.~.~.~ 1 hour later~.~.~.~.~.~

"AND I OWE IT ALL TO YOOOOUU~!" The blonde nation sung into his imaginary microphone. After the movie started, they'd quickly taken to singing along with the songs, Leon taking the feminine parts and Matthew and Lovino alternating on the male voices.

So far that night a lamp, a chair, and a lovely set of decorative llamas had suffered greatly from the trios antics. Luckily for the furniture, the movie was about to be over.

As the music died down and the credits started rolling, Matthew slowly drifted himself off to sleep, having over exerted himself in that last song. Hong-Kong flopped down onto the couch, once again between his two friends. Sighing, he turns to Lovino and lays his head down on his shoulder, closing his eyes. A calm silence falls on the trio, only disrupted by the light mumbling of a snoozing Canadian.

But a question has been burning at a certain curious brunette. He's been to sober so far to try asking it, for fear of offending Lovino. But, as we all know, alcohal tends to break down our inabitions, and Hong-Kong is just wasted enough to finally get around to asking.

"How long ago did you realize you were gay?" The Asian questions. Lovino, taken aback by the sudden questioning of his sexual orientation, sends a confused glance to the comrade leaning onto him. It's a simple enough question. A little odd, but simple. He knows he probably shouldn't answer that. That normally he'd have smacked his fellow nation over the head and tell him to shut up and go to sleep. But normality didn't apply to them anymore. Especially after 6 dirty martinis. So he calms down, takes a deep breath, and thinks through his words carefully.

"_First of all_, I still like women, so I can't possibly be gay. But if what you're asking is 'when did I realize I liked men' it was about two years ago. At a party. Toni was a little drunk and leaned in for a kiss and… I just… didn't stop him." He explains then sighs and reaches over and grabs the beer on the end table. He's not so sure if it's his or Matthew's but he doesn't really care right about now.

"Whatever. Your totally gay for Antonio. And he was, like, your dad and shit wasn't he?" Hong-Kong replies half drunkenly, chuckling quietly to himself.

"SHUT UP! I'm not gay! I slept with Belgium! And Columbia! AND-" Leon cuts off his rant, rolling over to stare at the Italian.

"Columbia? Maria Cruz? THAT Columbia?" He pauses, a look of poor awe gracing his face.

"NICE." He chuckles, lifting his hand for a high five. Lovino laughs, returning the gesture. Hong- kong rolls back over and lays his head down in Romano's lap, starting to nod off. The silence returns and the red-head turns his attention back to his warmish beer.

"So how long have YOU been gay?" He asks, taking a sip of Corona and looking over at the Asian. Leon opens one eye and peaks over at the Italian. Closing his eyes and curling into a more comfortable position, he opens his mouth and begins speaking quietly.

"Not gay. Bi. And since the last new year's party when I slept with Kiku. And then Taiwan. And Korea. I think that makes me the family slut…"He slurs out drowsily with a smirk. Romano chuckles, adjusting himself into a more comfortable position. He knows that Leon wouldn't be so open with him about these things if it hadn't been the for all the booze. He wonders if maybe Matt is the only straight one in their little group. Then he remembers what Gilbert told him about what the Canadian is 'into' and he his forced to cast away his innocent perception of his friend. So much for purity.

He loves that he can talk to someone. It's been so long. He hasn't talked about his feelings since he was little and Belgium was his mommy. He'll never tell him, but he's glad Spain is forcing him to make friends. Especially Hong-Kong.

They were a very unlikely trio, the three of them. But for some unfathomable reason, around each other, they could just _be_. There was no need to pretend or be so-super polite and none of them would ever go forgotten or unnoticed. They just worked.

That night, Lovi is calmly lulled to sleep by the light snoring of Leon and Matt mumbling in his sleep about chains and whips. Yup, just another day in the life of the new BTT.


End file.
